


Not All Mothers

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Malia talk about their moms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Mothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/gifts).



> Takes place following the events of "Muted," with spoilers up through that episode.

Kira stormed through the doorway to Malia’s room, slamming the door shut behind her. “Sometimes my mother makes me so angry” she said, flopping down on Malia’s bed.

“What did she do this time?” asked Malia.

“She’s put the house up for sale without even speaking to me about it” said Kira. “As if I wouldn’t miss all my friends. As if I wouldn’t miss you.”

“I’d miss you too” said Malia. “Maybe there’s a way to stop her.”

“Have you met my mother? Once she’s made up her mind, there’s nothing that can stop her” said Kira. “I think mothers exist just to ruin the lives of their children.”

“Not all mothers are like that” said Malia quietly.

Kira sat up, suddenly horrified at what she had said. “Malia, I wasn’t even thinking! I am so sorry!” Here she was complaining about her mom when Malia had one mother who had given her up and another who was dead.

“It’s okay” said Malia as Kira rubbed her back. “Everyone needs to blow off steam sometimes. Let’s talk about something else, okay?”

Kira smiled. “So, how’d you do on the last math test? I know you’ve been studying really hard.”


End file.
